Alessio Rigano
Name: Alessio Rigano Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 11 School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Cats, Speed cubing, Playing the tuba, Rock music, Robotics, Video games Appearance: '''Al is 5'4" tall and weighs 134 pounds. He has curly, black hair that reaches chin length. When he forgets to shave, stubble can be seen on his chin. Above his brown eyes he has thick, black eyebrows. His skin is an even olive colour due to his italian heritage with a bit of a tan as a result of spending time outside with his cats. His arms are hairy and somewhat muscular from uncommon workouts, and have some scars from incidents with his cats. He is short in physique and has fat stored around his waist, appearing neither athletic or muscular. Al's face is full and his nose is average-sized. His lips are full and often dry. Al usually wears hoodies and checkered button-up shirts and jeans. When abducted, Alessio wore a grey t-shirt underneath a white hoodie covered in his cats' fur along with a pair of blue jeans and red chucks. '''Biography: Alessio Rigano, or for short Al, was born to Mauro and Jennifer Rigano in Bullhead City, Arizona. As the sole child of the married couple, his loving family gave him much attention and care. Mauro works as a pilot, while Jennifer works as a dentist. As Mauro is not at home as much as Jennifer, she was the one who primarily upbrought Al when he was a child. That led to Alessio disliking his mother more than his father, who did not seem as strict to him, in comparison to his mother, who often nagged at him. He enjoyed it when his father was at home as they often played games, like chess, together. The Riganos lived in an apartment in Bullhead City. Mauro and Jennifer owned two cats, Massimo and Michelle. Al was fond of the cats as a child, being fascinated by them. Most of his childhood he often played with the cats in the house and outside, while his mother supervised him. Over the years Al became not only interested in cats, but also in other animals he viewed as cute and adorable, like bunnies or hamsters. After visiting a shelter for the first time, he began to think about getting a job with animals. Al decided to adopt two more cats as a teenager, after he begged his parents, so he could take care of more pets. When his family visited his aunt in Italy during summer vacation, she gave him a rubik's cube to play with as a gift. Throughout the vacation, when being bored at the house of the aunt or being bored while sitting in the car, Al spent much time trying to solve the cube, but did not manage to do so. Eventually, when he got home he googled how to solve the cube and soon managed to solve the cube with the help of the guide and the given algorithms. As he stumbled through the internet, he found videos of speedcubers and was fascinated by them. He eventually tried to speed cube as well, but neglected doing it after dealing more with school or video games. Still, Al usually takes a rubik's cube with him to school or on occasions like travelling or hospital visits to avoid boredom. In Al's free time, aside from playing with the cat or with the rubik's cube, he liked to surf on the internet to watch videos or to play flash games. His parents prevented him from buying the video games he wanted when he was younger, because they wanted to save money and didn't want their son to get addicted to them. At first Alessio was annoyed by that, but as he grew up he lived with it. When Alessio became a teenager he discussed with his parents about the issue and eventually Alessio convinced them to allow him to buy some video games. Alessio adopted the habit of his parents saving money, so he often played cheap or old video games, instead of newer, expensive ones. While Alessio was going through old records that belonged to his father, Alessio found an interest in classical rock and roll songs that aren't played on the radio and are no longer popular. He asked his dad to lend him the records and this resulted in him listening to classic rock in his free time. Alessio got more interested in music, preferring any subgenre of rock. He often hums tunes out of habit and when he is distracted or thinks that he's alone. With his deeper interest in music he tried to play the guitar and the piano, but failed and gave up. When Al was attending the seventh grade, Mauro, who formerly worked at Laughlin/Bullhead International Airport, started working at the Kingman Airport. As a result, Mauro and Jennifer wanted to move to Kingman so that Mauro could get to his is workplace more easily, but decided to wait for Al to finish middle school before moving to Kingman. Because of the move, Alessio started high school in a new city. As he was new to the school, he was lonely at first. Despite being a shy person, he tried to act friendly to other classmates and soon got along with the others. Alessio was still interested in music, despite the failed attempts at learning an instrument, and soon decided to sign up for the school orchestra to play the tuba there. While his parents were skeptical about that, because they thought he wouldn't manage to keep up with the responsibility, he convinced them by promising them to practise the tuba daily. This lead to him excelling in playing the tuba, although he would not admit that. He also considered joining a bigger orchestra after graduating, because he had fun playing the tuba. He was proud of having learned how to play the instrument, but was concerned about forgetting how to play the tuba. Alessio's doing average in school, getting usually Bs and Cs. The only subjects where he achieves As in are P.E. and biology. In P.E. he tried to be ambitious and attempted training to become more athletic and tried to train outside of the school, but constantly lost motivation. In Biology he succeeded because the subject interested him, as he wanted a future job as a veterinarian. In other subjects Al's participation is sparse, just actively participating when he knows the right answer. When he does not know, he usually just pays attention, without partaking much. Alessio is not an outgoing person as he usually likes to spend his time with himself. When he was a sophomore, he decided to join the robotics club partially because it seemed interesting and partially because he wanted to socialize more, as he saw that as a chance to make more friends. After visiting the club several times out of curiosity, he learned how to handle robots from the others. He needed help from the other members when he joined at first and while improving, as he did not excel in robotics. Much to his chagrin, he still needs support from the others to date and fears himself to be burden to them. He found the members of the robotics club relatable and friendly and hoped to get a closer connection with the other members and stay in the club. Al is friendly towards other people, but he is however, shy. Alessio is not an outgoing guy, usually interacting with those around him very little. Aside from the robotics club, he tried to keep good connections to the other people from his school so whenever he did want to talk to others he could do so. Due to his interest in rock music, he also often visits music events and is a fan and supporter of the school bands. He likes to cheer for the musicians and give them compliments. He generally also looks up to a lot of people who have achieved accomplishments that amazed him and shows this by acting polite and friendly towards them. He is not selective about who to hang out with, not choosing popular classmates over unpopular ones to spend time with. Outside of the school, he barely interacts with other people in his free time. As a result, he had more school friends and acquaintances than friends outside of school to hang out with. Advantages: Alessio is generally a very friendly person and has a reputation as such, which could help him gain allies. While not being athletic, he could be considered stronger than average due to his training. Disadvantages: Alessio's a shy person which might lead to weak communication with allies. Besides, Alessio also lacks self-confidence and ambition, which could lead to him giving up early on the island. Designated Number: Male student No. 009 --- Designated Weapon: 10 foot pole Conclusion: So this is the guy from Diary of a Wimpy kid right? Gotta say I hate quitters, so hopefully B009 saves us all some time and gets it over with quick.- Josie Knight The above biography is as written by RC. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'RC '''Kills: 'Cameron Herrig, Henry Spencer 'Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: '''10 foot pole (assigned weapon), Pickaxe (from Cameron Herrig, to Astrid Tate), Fake gun that fires a "Bang!" flag (from Astrid Tate) '''Allies: 'Serena Waters 'Enemies: 'Vanessa Stone, Dorothy Shelley, Min-jae Parker, Astrid Tate, Henry Spencer, Michael Crowe, Maria Cucinotta 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Al awoke on the floor of the asylum's library, reacting to his situation with immediate numbness. He initially refused to respond to Serena Waters in any manner when she found him, she eventually had to kick him to get him to pay attention to her plan to find a vehicle in the vehicle depot. They heard the bell rung by Jeremy Frasier, and after some more persuasion Serena was able to get Al to accompany her. They entered the staff lounge since vacated, and Al began to work on the rubix cube the terrorists had allowed him to keep. He noticed Mia Rose and Candice Banks when they asked for permission to safely enter the room, but did not respond, leaving Serena to do it for him. He grew more uneasy with the situation and slipped out of the room, straight through Mia and Candice. Al wandered the island alone, contemplating his life, past and present, at length. He didn't sleep that night, and heard announcements the next morning while in the doctor's offices. He got about his day after with difficulty. Al traveled to the hunting cabin, where he finds Noah Whitley, Blair Moore, and Rene Wolfe. He decided he can trust Noah to keep him alive and stumbled past them, into one of the cabin bedrooms where he promptly fell asleep. He was woken fairly quickly, due to a crashing sound created by Blair when she tried to check on him. He hesitated, but decided to try and join their conversation as it concerned him. However he quickly backed off, and fled. His wandering over the rest of the day, alone with his fear and regret, brought him up to the roof. Here he found the girl he'd crushed on in school, Vanessa Stone, and was mesmerized by his thoughts, observing her from a distance until she noticed him. Her reception of his creeping about was less than warm, and while he managed to convince her he was not dangerous he struggled to find anything else to converse about. His composure broke and he desperately admitted his feelings for her, and she responded with an attempt at a gentle let down. His dejection was also partly anger at her, which worried him as Vanessa left, leaving him alone on the roof. He spent the day there, and considered throwing himself off the next day, Day 3. While he traveled downstairs he passed the storage closet, where he recognized Cameron Herrig, Vanessa's best friend. Her presence touched a note of the anger he still felt at Vanessa, and he crept into the room, unnoticed. He found Cameron's pickaxe lying unattended, and sneaked up on Cameron herself. He attacked with the pickaxe, smashing it through her abdomen. He felt guilt, but also power, and continued to send anger and blame Vanessa's way. He callously removed the pickaxe from Cameron and fled. Al sought a new beginning and allies, but he was covered in blood so the next group he found in the chapel quickly turned away from him. He didn't respond to their inquiries about why he was blood splattered, so Min-jae Parker pointed a crossbow at him while Dorothy Shelley yelled at him, demanding he tell the truth. Asha Sur tried to play negotiator, but Al was too freaked out to respond. Michael Crowe's arrival and reputation sealed the deal for Al, and he followed Jae's and Dorothy's advice to go. Alessio returned to the asylum library where he had first awoken, taking note of the dead bodies that were now there and the presence of Astrid Tate, who was reading. Trying to show that he was not a threat, Alessio took a book from a nearby shelf and pretended to read too, while mentally trying to formulate a plan on how to play the game to win. He tried to talk around Astrid's questioning, but she didn't buy it and she held him up with her gun, which Al didn't know was fake. She forced him to surrender the pickaxe, then she moved away and gave him a chance to retreat. Al was afraid to be unarmed, so he took a chance and charged the shelving Astrid had hidden herself in. This successfully trapped her under the falling shelf, and she lost her gun in the process, allowing Al to secure it and retreat before Astrid became an issue he had to deal with. His confidence was boosted now that he had what he assumed was a gun, and when he found Henry Spencer in the one-on-one therapy rooms he was prepared to kill Henry in cold blood. He crept closer, wanting to be assured of a clean shot. Henry noticed him first, however, but wasn't cognizant of the danger. He asked for Min-jae, and Al contemplated for a moment. He almost decided to spare Henry, but once more was convinced the only way to prove his strength was to kill, so he took the shot. This was when he learned the gun was fake, and Henry started to run. Al gave chase and quickly was able to grab Henry and smash him into one of the one-way windows still intact. He then stabbed him in the abdomen with one of the shards, also hurting himself in the process. Al quickly took Henry's stuff and fled, trying all the while to rationalize to himself the actions he'd so far taken. He took shelter in the abandoned lobotomy lab, restlessly fiddling with his rubix cube and continuing to struggle with his thoughts. He decided he had to try to drop empathy, arrange his newfound supplies along with some discovered straightjackets, and continue on. He wandered the asylum while it was raining outside late Day 3, to keep himself healthy and dry. He entered a room with Michael Crowe and Maria Cucinotta inside, and as per usual kept the talking on his end to a minimum while he threatened them with the gun. Michael and Maria played it strategically, until Michael suddenly charged him. He was able to get several punches in before Al literally bit back, right into an open wound on Michael's hand. Maria however, followed up and held Al hostage, whereupon the duo learned the gun was fake when Michael made the call to execute Al. Instead, Michael kicked him down and turned Al's fate over to Maria. They debated over his fate, and found his straightjackets while scavenging his supplies. Al realized they were considering trapping him in one, and distracted them by asking for water. In the end Al was saved by Alvaro Vacanti, who intruded with a gun. Al realized he could pin his bloodiness on Michael to win Alvaro's trust. Alvaro forced Maria and Michael to stand down despite their attempts to convince him otherwise. Al was grateful to have been saved, he grabbed his supplies and fled, intending to meet up with Alvaro later, but they lost each other. Al stumbled to the bell tower's highest point to get some sleep, musing on his petty jealousy for Alvaro for their prior lives in school. He struggled to sleep and was woken by announcements, which mostly didn't faze him save for his continued self-justification and blame of Vanessa. He tried to sleep again, and was this time woken by the return of Michael and Maria. Al was initially groggy and confused, but as Michael and Maria yelled at and threatened him he realized he had been trapped in a straightjacket. Audrey Reyes arrived, and tried to vouch for his rescue. Michael decided to use force to make Al talk, and began to dangle him over the edge of the bell tower roof. Al was terrified, desperate, but continued to refuse to say much on his own behalf. It was Audrey who rescued him by wearing down Maria with moral grandstanding until Maria gave up and left, Michael acquiesced and let Al go before leaving. Al was rattled, paranoid, and abandoned Audrey despite her actions on his behalf. He wandered to the nearby cove, still forcibly bound by his jacket, increasingly convinced he had to survive and regretting having left Audrey behind as he now had no supplies. He stumbled through the darkness of the staff gym for some time, but found no one and moved on, back to the asylum. He returned to the supply closet to muse on Cameron's dead body, where all his troubles and tribulations and obsessions had started. He found Maria lingering in the room, and immediately began to panic, assuming Maria and Michael had reunited and that he was about to die. Maria assured him that wasn't the case and tried to initiate conversation with him, he remained evasive and passive-aggressively blamed Maria and Michael's trapping him for his sorry state of hunger and exhaustion. Maria insisted she couldn't free him, he in turn insisted she at least owed him food, and the awkward idea of feeding him led Maria to let him go. Once outside of the jacket Al rambled about how killing hadn't been his fault and began to mindlessly search Maria's supplies, feeling entitled to them. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: ''"I love... (...) Please don't leave. Me. Alone. Stay, please. I want to be. With. You."'' -- His confession to Vanessa. "I'm not a monster." -- Said to himself, after he's apparently killed three people in quick succession. Other/Trivia Threads The Past: *The Melody Haunts My Reverie *The Last Answer *In This Town We Call Home, Everyone Hail To The Pumpkin Song V6 Pregame: *Rays on Pinion *Dearest Creature in Creation *Diaries *What a Day *Fabulous and Opinionated *Bad Days, Bad Moods, Bad Burgers *Screamer, Screamer, He's a Dreamer *Not My Tempo *Hearts of Irony *Everybody Wants To Be A Cat Sadie Hawkins Dance: *My Freeze Ray *Bohemian Purgatory V6: *She Swallowed Burning Coals *Go to a school trip they said, it will be fun they said *4'33" *Early Morning in the Garden of Good and Evil *Sunset Boulevard *Start Your Day With A Smile *Shock Me *Devil's Choir *Smoke Screen *I Will Find You, When All the Stars Align *Io Vivro *70's Horror Movies 2: New Wave Massacre *Alone Again (Naturally) *Hang in There *Blurry Eyes *This isn't your average everyday darkness *Cooking Up Trouble Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Alessio Rigano. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students